bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blade Titan974
New Rank You're a sysop (system operator) now. According to the Wikia stuff I've been searching to find out how to make you an admin, that's basically an admin. VakamaTK 22:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, now that I'm better at this and know how to do it, your a sysop and a buerocrat, (I don't care whether that's spelled right) which is what I am. By the way, this isn't your user page, it's your user talk page. Your user page is one of those tab things at the top, and this is for people to contact you. --VakamaTK 01:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) P.S. WHAT?!?!? It's 6:32, not 1:28!!! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!?!?!? Different timezones. Your clock is evidently different to Wikia's internal one. --Turaga Dlakii 09:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Due to your laziness... I decided I want to do the Featured User/Comics because you haven't changed it for, like, ever, but I stopped here because I need your consent (or approval) first. --Gerlicky 17:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Go ahead for at least this week. Actually, I haven't had decent computer time in like ever. I barely have time to do anything. Sometimes, my brother limits my computer time or kicks me off! And school is starting this Thursday! BLARG! --Blade Titan974 18:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Your school starts THAT EARLY?!?! I no longer envy you for getting out early. Mine starts two days after Labor Day in September. --VakamaTK 19:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) My school day starts in August. It gives me just enough time to buy Onua and Bitil before I move on to high school. Anyway, I finished the Featured User and the Featured Comic Series. You're welcome. --Gerlicky 19:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Epic win Those facts, that is. Just downright win, and so random. So Exo-Force really WAS ended? :( --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yup. Exo-Force is completely dead to those morons. Plus, they even did the same thing to Knights Kingdom, Alpha Team, Vikings, and many other themes. Whats worse are the ones they decided to let die the very first year they come out, like Aqua Raiders, Dino Attack, Avatar (No dedication AT ALL!!!), and coming up next, Agents (I guarantee they will ignore this one after a little). --Blade Titan974 03:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Need I mention the lost awesomeness that was Rock Raiders? --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 10:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Requiring Attention If you or VakamaTK would please view the discussion for the "Other" category, I'd most appreciate it. -- Takumalight 17:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) A random thought... Not that I know anything of the series past 2006, but wasn't Blade Titan a 2007 Exo-Force set? --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 09:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Several of the characters in BT's comics are the names of Exo Force sets. Storm Lasher, Battle Arachnid, etc... -- Takumalight 12:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yup. I had an Exo-Force name, so I thought what the heck. And plus, theres going to be more. And by the way, the names are actually code names, including the numbers. --Blade Titan974 16:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :"Fire Fury" would be an awesome name for something. :) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 08:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I found out about the Exo-force names recently. I was flipping through a catalog to see what Gavla's mask looked like (for some reason that I can't remember now) and I found a set that said "Storm Lasher." And then I found other sets with names from characters of Blade Titan's comics, and figured out he named the characters after the sets. I sure didn't pay much attention to my own catalogs :P. I never got any Exo-Force sets, but I remember getting Alpha Team. Those were awesome. I actually got more than one. --VakamaTK 00:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. For a while they were some of my favourite LEGO sets, and that was back way before the transforming snow sets. Then I got my hands on Rock Raiders stuff. :Plus their game wasn't too bad, either. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 01:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Looks like we've got a spammy situation... Seriously, just look at the Recent Changes page. You'd best clean this up NOW, and I mean NOW. I'll contact VakamaTK as well, and PM you both on BZPower. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :OH MY GOD!!! He even messed with MY pages! This guys going down! --Blade Titan974 07:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Burn them. Burn them all. Mwahahahaha.... --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 09:51, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, cool down, guys. Saying that "he's going down" and we're gonna git 'em, blah, blah, blah, is only going to ENCOURAGE him to keep doing it. If we don't react the way he wants (stupid) it'll take the fun out of it for him. Let's take a lesson from the BZPower Staff. Keep calm about it, say nothing that's not needed and just handle the situation. Now, since I'm not an administrator on this wiki, I don't know exactly what is at our disposal. But my suggestion is that you turn off the ability for edits to be made without logging in. AND turn off account creation. That way he can't keep creating accounts. Eventually, since he CAN'T do anything, he'll go away. Even if we have to wait a whole year. -- Takumalight 11:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh. That would explain why my brother couldn't make an account, assuming that was activated. :Ice cold staffies! :D --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I just looked at the deletion log, and I'm glad you deleted all those inappropriate pages. However, I don't really approve of you insulting him while deleting him (typing "YOU'RE GAY!!!" after deleting his post). I'm not overly sure you even know what that means. And please, please don't try to prove me wrong by giving the definition. --Gerlicky 16:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I was very angry while I was deleting his stuff. That "YOU'RE GAY" part was unnecessary. Right now I'm looking into ways on how to prevent this from happening again (As in how to actually do it). So...Yeah. --Blade Titan974 18:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :In which case, I have two words for you. Two shiny, shiny words. WORD FILTER. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) But the thing is, right now, I don't know how to access it... --Blade Titan974 16:51, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Here's what it says under "Restricted Special Pages," which is what the admin stuff is: *Block user *Deleted user contributions *Find spam *Import pages *Unwatched pages *User rights management *View deleted pages There might be more admin stuff, but I have no idea. --VakamaTK 17:35, 18 August 2008 (UTC) permission Can I please use sprites from your sprite sheet for my comics.Teridaxtheultimate 23:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) You don't really need my sheets, because there's a magical kit you can use: CHIMORU OMEGA --Blade Titan974 00:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Don't meen to bug you but I already created my first comic and I wanted to post it on the internet but it has some of your sprites ( onepu, expressions ect) can i use ypur sprite sheet sorry agisn don't meen to bug youTeridaxtheultimate 15:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I guess you can, but the expressions aren't mine. You need to get permission from the big man, Dark709. --Blade Titan974 16:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much Do you know how to contact dark because Im not a member of bz power sorry to bother youTeridaxtheultimate 22:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ...Fine, I'll send him a PM as soon as I can. Maybe finally, I'll have official permission to use his stuff... --Blade Titan974 00:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much.... Do you mind if i am a red ta matoran in my comics ? thank you again Teridaxtheultimate 11:21, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ...Just don't make things exactly like my comics. I would sue. :) --Blade Titan974 16:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I won't infact I am a brighter shade of red than you and my mask is a little differentTeridaxtheultimate 17:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Even so do you mind id hate to copy youTeridaxtheultimate 20:58, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Go ahead. If it's too much like my comic series, I'll tell you. --Blade Titan974 02:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you once I get every thing set with perrmission I will post it to show youTeridaxtheultimate 11:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Just wondering but could I ever be a guest star in your comics? Teridaxtheultimate 16:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Of course. But I do need to see your comics to see what you're like first. --Blade Titan974 17:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Ill show you but i need perrmission from dark to use his sprite sheetsTeridaxtheultimate 22:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Ooh! Ooh! I wanna answer! :You don't need permission from Dark709 to use Chimoru Omega. If you can download it, you can use it. --Gerlicky 22:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Gerlicky I used a kit with his characters and edited them to be my characters so i need his permissionTeridaxtheultimate 23:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure there are several comic characters with Haus who look a little like Blade. It's perfectly okay to use a sprite sheet and edit it without permission, provided you change the names first. :For example: Let me say I make a sprite sheet for a comic series I made. The comic dies or ends. Later, another person wants to make a sprite sheet out of my characters, editing them to make them look different and making new names and personalities. That's OK. But if he copies my characters and does not change the colors or names, it's not okay. :As for your dilemma, I'm pretty sure Blade won't mind you editing his characters to make new ones. If you plan on using Onepu without his permission, that's also fine, as Onepu is a real Bionicle character (one who Blade Titan974 didn't make). :I'm basically done. I'll let Blade Titan974 take over from here. --Gerlicky 02:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thats cool thanks for telling me that yes i did change colors and names for my characters again thanks for telling meTeridaxtheultimate 12:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I don't meen to be pushy but did dark pm you back yet sorry to inpatientTeridaxtheultimate 17:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, he finally replied. He said that you can you his expressions and such, if you credit him and link to his comics (If you're putting them up on a site outside of BZPower) Oh, and you might want to use correct grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. for your comics so it doesn't look stupid. Or at least make it close. --Blade Titan974 00:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) What a noob(me) I had to type fast because i had to get off the computer so I typed like a noobTeridaxtheultimate 12:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I am almost done with the character sheet i will post it tomorrowTeridaxtheultimate 20:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Terra-nuva/Terra-nuvas-comics/comix_kit_1.bmpThe characters(without pmgs)Teridaxtheultimate 14:38, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :If I can make a suggestion, try making the file type a .png. A .bmp image takes forever on slow computers to load. --Gerlicky 02:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ok thanks for the tipTeridaxtheultimate 12:50, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Blade do you have a picture of a bz guard plane?Teridaxtheultimate 22:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC) No I do not. I think Gavla has one. --Blade Titan974 17:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Hey blade can I be a guest starTeridaxtheultimate 11:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ...Fine, I'll put you in even though the GS list is closed. (You might want to check the topic instead of the Wiki Page) Put up your sprite sheet, and you're in. --Blade Titan974 01:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) My sprite sheet Use whoever you wan't thank youTeridaxtheultimate 14:40, 30 September 2008 (UTC) OPPPS Brickshelf messed up all my comicsTeridaxtheultimate 00:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think it was Brickshelf. You could've copied the wrong link. And by the way, name your comics specifically instead of titling it "untitled" or "comic". Speaking of which, I need to go check your comics again... -- 02:32, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Can you delete the teridaxtheultimate page please 15:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) No I will not. Why? It's because I'm not letting you give up just because of a little harsh advice, and it can have stuff besides your comics.--Blade Titan974 21:26, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I wan't To create a Terra Nuva user page 21:28, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I am editing all my stuff (because I need to change things) and my comics will be on my comic pageTeridaxtheultimate 21:39, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Come on Blade I am creating a Terra Nuva user page and I will never give up I don't even care that Gerlicky insulted me I don't mind that I can't spell that well I will try my hardest and I am working on a comic right now that has you krazon and storm lasher in it 23:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for all your support Teridaxtheultimate 23:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Well that was kinda awkward. Now that I finally have time, I will do it. And by the way, some links are STILL messed up. Pay attention to what you paste, dude.--Blade Titan974 02:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Well um thanks but I might have to use it again because Gerlicky said I could not create another account but thanks and could I be a PGS in Quest for the Meta sword Teridaxtheultimate 20:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Once again, I was too lazy to comment immediately. You can't be a full PGS, but yopu can have a role. But you're not going to appear for a long time.--Blade Titan974 23:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ThanksTeridaxtheultimate 16:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Blade if it is not to much trouble can you give me the effect in the 7th panel on the right side of the comic please. http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/dark709/comics/toaalex.png Teridaxtheultimate It's pretty simple. First, download Gimp. I'll explain after this step.--Blade Titan974 06:18, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I can't download it but can you creat comics with photoshop? Teridaxtheultimate 14:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, no. You can add awesome effects and such, if you know what you're doing, but actually making comics themselves in Photoshop is extremely awkward and near impossible to pull off. Don't dive into deep waters. Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 22:30, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Because you are a PGS you will recieve this Teridaxtheultimate 22:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Do you wan't to be in my new project about a comic land war Teridaxtheultimate 22:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sure. And I hope I add that award soon...--Blade Titan974 00:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Nice and for a lack of comics for my PGS you will be in the first comic Teridaxtheultimate 00:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Updating the Featured articles. Hey Blade Titan, when will you update the featured articles on the front page? Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Probably not. Why? Because of the same reason why comics take 3 months to make or why I can't do any work on BZPower on week days or any admin duties on this wiki: MY BROTHER!!! --Blade Titan974 00:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) So, can I edit it? Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Please. Once I get a laptop, I'll finally be able to do stuff again... --Blade Titan974 16:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) So does that mean yes? Philipnova798- the comic maker 18:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) One thing I noticed recently was that the "most popular pages" is based on edits, not views. So someone could edit their page a billion times and be the featured person. --VakamaTK 19:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Yes you can. And based on what VakamaTK just said, go with what you think is the best. And don't just go with only your things! :P --Blade Titan974 00:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. Evil is not allowed. (Neither is spam, so maybe this is unneccesary.)--Zakitano1 11:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't use any of my things. Instead I went with Turaga Dlakii and The Newsroom.Philipnova798- the comic maker 17:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :My ego's tripled in size again. :D :D I should make some sort of image-template for the featured stuffs. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 23:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Please do so if you wish. Again, I can't do ANY admin stuff because of my brother... --Blade Titan974 02:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) He's evil... --Zakitano1 22:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) =Nid has a comment on September 22= Dude why is your user talk page filled with personal info? I thought it's supposed to be sort of like a wall on Facebook... He didn't know what it was for at first.Zakitano1 10:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well, so what. Talk Pages can have anything. But then again, having it is unnecessary... --Blade Titan974 17:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Whatever. The featured pages haven't been updated since August.Zakitano1 17:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Dude, it's not my fault I'm not allowed enough time to do that stuff! --Blade Titan974 01:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) It's not my fault I can't either! --VakamaTK 02:19, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Me four samushighwind@gmail.com 02:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) =Featured peoplez of the weeks?= Idk. It's not like it really matters, but it would be sort cool if you could cycle that a little more often. It would also be cool if everyone on BZPower would stop using Chimoru, because imo it's ugly, but apparently that won't be happening anytime soon. =P samushighwind@gmail.com 02:25, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Oh also I read your comment on the front page. When do you get a laptop, next life? XD No seriously, is this like a fantasy or a reality of yours? samushighwind@gmail.com 02:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ...Somehow, I feel offended. I do take things seriously, it's just almost impossible for me to get anything done around here. I have my comics, BZPower stuff, and school stuff. Not only that, but I have my brother to deal with (But thankfully, he got a new game to keep him busy for a little). What I meant on the front page was I finally have time to do an admin duty. Once I get my laptop (Which I WILL! I have $200 right now.), I will be able to do more admin duties, such as fixing articles or preventing spam. So don't think of me as an admin whose just around for fun. --Blade Titan974 07:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) lol I wasn't trying to offend you. And btw unless you want a pretty low quality laptop you might want to raise a little more. ;) User:Angry Nidhiki 22:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ok,good. And I am raising more money. I'm saving up around $700 dollars, and I'm giving up everything else that I want for it. But unfortunately it will take like a year. I pretty much only get money for school report card grades and holidays. My family is extremely poor right now... -- 02:32, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in a slightly different financial situation. The bills are stealing my allowance, Mr. 66.91.179.88. --VakamaTK 04:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Update: I did the featured comic maker. --VakamaTK 04:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) My mom is going to give me an allowance after a long loooooong time of not paying me money. Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:25, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :um congratulations :and sorry to reply to a really old post lol :-Nid message ; 03:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Banned? Why is GFLK banned, I am inclined to ask User:Angry Nidhiki 23:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) lol nvm Wait, WHAT?! I did not ban anyone, and I certainly hadn't been notified or asked about GFLK being banned! It could've been something he did around here are in another Wiki.--Blade Titan974 02:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Nah, Giffle was just screwin with me Hence "I hate you" on his usertalk page Nidd 10:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Why thank you, good sir! =D ...for the promotion! =D --Dokuma 16:10, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Can I be an admin? Just kidding. I've got a reason to edit the front page. (You said to contact you if I had a reason, just not directly to me.) Could you add my category onto the front page? I can't add a link here, so I'll just say it's for minor characters. --Gerlicky 04:19, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Wouldn't call it necessary, as it's more of a subcategory, not a full fledged category in itself. Which reminds me, I have some cleaning up to do to follow that sentiment. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:27, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::I wasn't talking to you. =P --Gerlicky 02:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::He's an admin and he's pointing out he doesn't feel the necessity to fulfill your request. :::-Nid message ; 03:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I already knew that. --Gerlicky 21:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Done. See the Characters category.--Blade Titan974 00:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC)